


October 31: Free Day #5

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Free day, Kinktober 2019, honestly i think my kink for today is soft or smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Rafael takes Liv dancing.





	October 31: Free Day #5

On their second date, Rafael takes her dancing. Liv swears up and down she can't dance worth anything, but Rafael doesn't care. He doesn't need her to be good at it. He just wants to see her smile and laugh under color-changing lights. 

He wants to lean in and kiss her under her ear, taste her sweat before he dips her. 

Honestly, he wants to show off a little. She knows so much about him, but she doesn't know this. Doesn't know he can move to music even more easily than he moves to the changing mood in a courtroom. 

"How long were you going to hide this from me?" Liv asks with a laugh just before he spins her, then pulls her back in close. 

"Until tonight," he says, his smile so wide it almost hurts. "You're a better dancer than you said."

"You're a good teacher," Liv says. 

"Maybe a little," Rafael says, sliding his hand over her hip and turning them once, twice, three times. He dips her again just to hear her laugh. 

"What else have you been hiding?" Liv asks as she shimmies. It's a bit off-tempo, and Rafael loves it even more for that. "Don't tell me you can cook."

"Oh, god, not a chance," Rafael says and ducks in for the kiss behind the ear he's been craving all night. "But I make a hell of a reservation."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I was, in fact, completely destroyed by the videos of Raul dancing after Seared opened.


End file.
